1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier, and more particularly to an article carrier assembly for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical carrier racks for bycicles may not be easily used for attaching bags or panniers thereto such that the bags or panniers are required to be designed and attached by a separate securing mechanism thereto for attaching the bags or panniers onto the carrier rack. The carrier rack comprises no attaching mechanism for attaching the bags or panniers to the carrier rack. One type of the securing mechanism for attaching the bag or pannier onto the article carrier is disclosed in the applicant's closest prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,471. The bags or panniers also may not be easily secured onto the typical carrier racks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional carrier racks.